1. Field
The following description relates to a steam cooking apparatus to cook food using steam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a general heating cooking apparatus used to cook food include an electronic range using a high frequency, a gas oven to directly apply heat to food using a heater, an electric oven, and the like.
Among these heating cooking apparatuses, in the case of the electronic range, there may be many limitations as to the types of food which may be cooked using the same, and further, the taste of food may be deteriorated, as the food may be dried during cooking. Also, in the case of the gas oven and the electric oven, air having a relatively low density acts as the heat transfer medium between the heater and the food, and thus cooking time may be increased and efficiency may be lowered.
In recent years, a heating cooking apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as ‘steam cooking apparatus’) to supply food with heat using steam has been developed as an alternative plan to supplement the conventional heating cooking apparatuses as described above. When such a steam cooking apparatus is used, food is maintained at a proper moisture level so that the taste of food may be preserved. In addition, steam filled within a cooking chamber acts as an effective heat transfer medium, and thus cooking time may be shortened.
In general, the steam cooking apparatus supplies a steam container with steam, which is generated by a steam generating unit to heat water and generate the steam, and supply the steam through a pipe to cook food in the steam container.